Grover
Grover is a tech level one village of Clan Cambol tribesmen numbering around 160 adults. The village rests upon a fortified hill and sends two groups of youth a year on their rite of passage south to Pitz Burke; one of boys and the other of girls. It's home to a group of five youths who have become legend among the clan. The Legend of the Carrion Stronghold Some time ago a group of four youths set out on thier Rite of Passage to the city of Pitzburke as all who are of eligible age (12 to 15 years old) do. The group consisted of Rahn, a Pure Strain Human. Karp and Cleve (both Humanoids), and Broose a mutant bear. With them too traveld a fifth of whom the community is largely silent and vague about as the fifth is no longer with the tribe. Karp had gone off on his rite of passage the previous spring but failed. He had traveled as one in a group of four who where captured by Bloodbird brigands who released him to take a ransom note to the elders of Grover for the safe return of his three companions. Now Karp would have his second chance at completing the rite- the tribe would not pay the ransom- instead Rahn, Karp, Cleve, Broose, and the Fifth would rescue the others and bring back thier personal totems from Pitz Burke. The Journey from Grover to Pitz Burke would take days to complete and the five had a day to prepare. Their kinfolk and clansmen eagerly provided what the youths could afford and while adviced to rest up before the morning trek the five spent the night planning their trip based on what Karp had encountered and what wise words they could gleam form the elders of the village. The five decided to take the quickest route to Pitz Burke and left along the old South Way towards the Kingdom of New Arndale where they where stopped by customs near the town of Harmony. Failing to pass as merchants (the only people allowed to enter the Kingdom) the five fiegned heading back to Grover and then when they could no longer see the customs office they snuck past border patrol and swam across the Sun Creek river into New Arndale where they where captured by soldiers patroling south of the River. Rahn tried to pass themselves off as orphans who traveled too far south but the Soldiers deduced this was a lie as Rahn couldn't name the near by settlment across the river and Karp had a map of the region. The five where taken to New Arndale and sentenced to labor in the state farms of Widnoo. Karp and Broose utilized thier power of telekenetic flight to aid in the group's escape into the forests around that settlment though they did not make it unharmed. Needing healing for Cleve the group arrived in the town of Zilver where they passed freely. The fifth convinced Karp to trade the Lexicon for the healing Cleve needed. After traveling through Eport and Braken they encountered a band of Sleeths from Verona. The Sleeths provided them with the hospitality New Arndale would not and being researchers knew the boys to be close to Pitz Burke. They offered to transport them via raft to the city but the boys refused as it would disqualify them from completing the rite. Thus they left the comforts of Verona and traveled by foot west along the Gany River into Pitz Burke. Such was the plan. After being shown such kindness the boys where unprepared for an ambush. An army of Lil arose before them and all around them. Rahn demanded to know what was the meaning of this but the fifth charged in to combat the ambush. A skirmish came to be and Rahn vanished only to return calling for his comrads to stop. It was not easy to get Broose to cease but when the army vanished he did. Rahn explained that he was stunned by a blast near him and taken aside by the Lil who explained what had happened. The Lil fear the 'Biggums', the army was an illusion. The Lil had observed them leave Grover and been with them the entire trek. They had seen the group's escape from Widnoo and believed the group could save the children of thier chief. The Chief's children had been taken by the same brigands that held their clansmen hostage. Rahn convinced the others to go with the Lil to speak with the Lil's chief though they would have to be blindfolded as they made their journey. -WIP- Heroes of Grover * Broose - Broose is an albino mutant bear who like the bulk of the group was 12 when the assault on Carrion Stronghold was carried out. He has Anti-Life Leech, Mental Shield, Regeneration, and Telekinetic Flight. * Cleve - Cleve was 12 years of age when the assault on the Carrion Stronghold took place. He has Bodily Control, Precognition, and Temporal Fugue. * Karp - Karp was 13 years of age when the assault on the Carrion Stronghold took place. He has the power of Mental Control, Telekinetic Flight, and Ultravision. * Rahn - Rahn is a Pure Strain Human who was 12 when the assault on Carrion Stronghold was carried out. The Fifth * The Fifth while mentioned from time to time in tellings of the the quest has been shunned by the tribe. His name cannot be uttered and he is no longer with them. Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World Settlements